A Chance to Change the Past
by Alchery
Summary: A lot has happened in the past year for the new Maou Shibuya Yuuri. Now someone has decided to let him change his past and create a new future! Will he use this rare chance to change his future? READ AND FIND OUT! Yaoi will be involved in later chapters.
1. Back to Earth and Back One Year

I have been into KKM for a while... And since my laptop is very sick aaaand can't finish the stories I have uploaded on here... So, since I have this other computer, I am going to do a different story! So please enjoy my Kyo Kara Maou! story. Let's pray that it gets finished! -crosses fingers- Oh, and I don't own KKM. I is just a fan. =3

* * *

**A Chance to Change the Past  
Chapter 1: Back to Earth and Back One Year**

_Shibuya Yuuri: age 16_

_Race: Half human half Mazoku._

_Gender: Male_

_Hair Color: Black_

_Eyes: Black_

_Current Occupation: Maou of the Demon Kingdom._

_Relationship Status: Engaged to Prince Wolfram von Belefeild._

Yuuri was asleep in his over sized bed with one Wolfram and their adopted daughter Greta. The night was fair and calm. Well… Kinda. The blond prince, once again, had control of the bed along with his curly haired daughter. So he was currently not sleeping as well as he was hoping for.

When things suddenly settled down for the duo in the bed, Yuuri was able to get some sleep. A thought, or more like a dream, suddenly popped into his head… What if Yuuri had kept moving the day Murata was being bullied instead of kept going? Would he still have been the Maou? Would the Maxoku's have still called on him earlier like they had? Would he have ever met the people he has met along the way? No, most likely not… And would this happen? He doubted it.

The more the double black thought about it, the more he started to think about it, the more he felt he shouldn't even be in bed with a man like Wolfram. In fact, he shouldn't even be engaged to him! So much for sleeping and so much for all of that being a dream!

To Yuuri's amazement, he was able to get some sleep. He woke up the next morning the same way he did every day and went for a run with Conrad and had breakfast with every one after words. Gwendal offered to take on the young king's paper work in order to stay away from Anissina's experiments. Who could really blame him? And thankfully for him, Günter was snatched away by the red headed inventor, saving him from his lessons for the day. Now, he had the day to himself. Greta was with the maids, helping in the kitchen, Conrad was patrolling the borders, Ceri-Sama was off on another one of her cruises and Wolfram was training his men. Leaving the day to him to follow the expression, "Me, Myself and I." And he wasn't going to be taking that for granted.

Walking into one of the gardens, where the flowers were in bloom, it was sunny and calm, and the fountain was soothing. It was peaceful and a very nice place to think. And no, the thought from last night did not escape his mind.

It was almost strange how the thought had come to his mind just last night and suddenly be able to be left alone to think about it all. It was almost as if… Someone had planned it all out…. There was no way it could have been Murata or the first Maou since he was practically on his shoulder all the time almost literally. So why did this all suddenly seem so suspicious?

Sighing, Yuuri sat down on the edge of the fountain and looked at the ground. The thoughts of last night just would not leave him alone even when he tried to think of something else. Baseball made him think of Earth and how if he hadn't become Maou, he would probably be playing baseball again. He would have probably had a normal life and maybe had a girl friend instead of being engaged to a man, who may have looked his age, but was 83! He just…

"I wish I didn't stop to help Murata… I wish I had a normal human life on Earth…" He said as he looked into his hands.

"If that is what you truly want…" A soft voice rang in his head.

"Huh?"

Looking around, he began to hear the water from the fountain begin to slightly splash around. When he looked behind him, he saw that the water was swirling around in a circle.

"Then you may change what has already become."

The water then threw it's self at Yuuri, dragging him into the water. The last thing he saw was Wolfram walking into the garden.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Yuuri woke up on the ground, looking up to the clear, bright sky. Blinking, he kept looking up.

'What happened…? Was I transported to Earth? Why?'

"Hey, is he okay?!"

"Shibuya!"

A crowd of people then surrounded him. One was in his school uniform and looked vaguely familiar… And the others were… His old baseball team?

'I'm on Earth? Where am I? Where did I land?' He questioned as he sat up. He became dizzy and his head began to throb as he sat up to fast.

"Are you okay, Shibuya?" His peer in the black uniform asked.

"Wh…. What happened?" He said holding the right side of his head.

"You spaced out and kept looking at the field and then you were hit by the baseball. Didn't you hear us say look out?" Said one of the players.

"I was hit by a baseball?"

Yuuri then took a good look around. He was at the baseball field. Where he was on his bike. Looking at the team practice. What was so….?

"You now have a chance to undo what was already done, Yuuri Shibuya." Said the strange voice again in his head.

'Chance to undo… What?' Then he remembered… This was the day that he saved Murata and was flushed down the toilet into the world of the Mazoku!

Yuuri's eye's widened. How…? When…? Why…?

"Was all that truly a dream…?" He muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Asked one of the players.

Looking up at them with a smile on his face he simply said, "Nothing! Nothing at all!" and got up off his butt.

He then picked up his bike and waved a see ya at them, riding towards where he seen Murata that day.

And he did see him. The bullies were at him just as they were last time. Yuuri stopped and looked at the situation.

'I have the chance to undo what has been done she said, right? That's what that voice told me… Do I really want to?' He pondered as he sat on his bike. And then, he did something he felt was almost wrong.

He peddled away. Not bothering to help Murata like he had. He knew Murata was a child of a Mazoku and knew he knew how to fight, with out without magic.

* * *

I sent him back in time?! OH SNAP! Just what will happen now that he can change his future?! Review please! And if you have any ideas for the story, it would be much appriated. =)


	2. Adjusting to Life on Earth Again

YAY!!!! Chapter two is up! Sorry about the set up with the first chapter, I'm still trying to edit it and fix the layout from center to left. Hopefully the lay out is what it's suppose to be on chapter two. And I do not own KKM or any of the characters.

* * *

**A Chance to Change the Past  
Chapter 2: Adjusting to Life on Earth Again**

_Shibuya Yuuri: age 15_

_Race: Human_

_Gender: Male_

_Hair Color: Black_

_Eyes: Black_

_Current Occupation: High School Freshman_

_Relationship Status: Single_

Something happened to Yuuri Shibuya not long ago. He was sucked back to Earth by someone. Who? He didn't know. One second he was sitting on the fountain, the next he watched as Wolfram disappeared as he was drawn into the fountain and brought back to Earth. Lying on the ground after being hit by a baseball when he got there! But the twist was: he wasn't on Earth the day he left. He went back a year, to just a few minutes before he was flushed down the toilet of the girls room and into the world of which Mazoku lived. Now, he wasn't there!

He even rode his bike to the place and time Murata was being bullied. And instead of helping him this time, he rode away with a heavy conscious. He had a chance to live a normal life. Something he wished to do for a long time. Leaving someone who was about to get hurt was something that was very uncharacteristic of him. But he knew where all of that would lead too.

Yuuri was able to ride home all the way from school with out anyone to catch his eye to defend, almost fearing that he would be sent back to the other world. Locking his bike up and grabbing his bag, he walked into his house, greeted his family and took his shoes off.

Now that the double black was home, he didn't have to worry smacking Wolfram and accidentally purposing to the young prince. So there was nothing for him to worry about! Not to mention, he didn't have to deal with a clingy Günter to worry about either! And he wouldn't be chased around by women AND men wanting him, declaring their love, and fawning over how cute he was.

Okay… He wanted girls to think he was that cute on Earth now, thanks to that. But at least now, he had a chance to be single longer, rather then getting engaged to someone you had only just met. And who would even want to be engaged at 16 - er… 15.

That's right… Now that he was back a whole entire year, he wasn't 16 anymore… Now he was 15… But how was he able to remember everything from… Well, when he was Maou? Why couldn't he have been brought back to Earth and made it look like he was put into a coma when he was hit with the baseball? Wouldn't that be so much easier?

Sighing once again, for the umpteenth time in a half hour, he walked up to his room and say his school bag on the floor by his night stand and flopped on his bed. He was tired, confused, and his head hurt. Again, the coma idea was sounding very much like a good idea. He could have stayed 16 that way!

But what if he didn't get do all the things he wanted to do his freshman year?

…………So the coma idea no longer sounded like such a great idea after all………

He stayed in his room thinking as he did his homework, remembering what the answers were even from a year ago and soon, dinner was called. How was that going to go over?

Setting down his homework, he went down stairs and joined his family for dinner. They all looked the same as when he left Earth what was suppose to be that day a year ago. Everything was almost confusing. But he would do his best. He sat down with a smile as his father Shoma and brother Shori sat down along side him as his mother Miko brought out the last of the rice. Always giving him extra rice… Yuuri loved that… Maybe dinner wasn't going to be so bad.

"Yuu-Chan," His mother started as she sat down after thanking for their meal. "How was school today? Did you get your homework done?" She asked him with a smile.

Nervously, he answered as best he could as if he could remember what that day at school was like. "It was good! Same old, same old…! And I'm almost done with it. I just need to write a report and then I'm good to go!"

'I guess we can always have the same conversation as we do every night.' Yuuri smiled as he ate. 'Maybe a new life out of Shin Makoku… Will be easier then I thought…'

-~-~-~-~-~-

After finishing his home work, the double black was sleeping in bed. Or at least trying too. After a year of the blond prince sleeping in his bed, whether he was on Earth or not, he became very adjusted and comfortable with him laying beside him in his pink nightgown and light snoring. He was also a great source of warmth when the cold of the bed made it hard to sleep. He'd never admit it to Wolfram, not like he can now…

'Who'da thought I would miss him in my bed after all the times I complained about it?'

It was hard for him to sleep. Sure, he had come to Earth plenty of time with Wolfram not in his bed, but now that he knew that the emerald eyed boy would never be next to him again, he felt it strange and uncomfortable. It almost felt wrong…

He got up from his bed, stretched and went to get a few more heavy blankets to make his bed as warm as when Wolfram was in it. This feeling of everything being wrong was new and confusing. Not even one whole day of not having to be flushed down the toilet and he still felt as if none of this was normal. Sure, he had spent 15 years of his life like this, but it was hard to change back after being the Demon King. After being Maou of Shin Makoku.

Crawling back into the empty bed, with a pile of thick blankets covering him, he was finally able to relax with the artificial warmth that should have been Wolfram.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-

"Yuuri!"

"Yuuri!"

Two voices called out to him. They sounded like Greta and Wolfram. Turning around, he saw a change in scenery. It was the garden he was sitting in. And he was indeed, still sitting on the edge of the large fountain. The two of them ran over to him, Greta reaching her arms out for the young king to pick her up. And he did, setting her on his lap.

Such a sweet and darling child she was… His daughter. His adopted daughter. His and Wolfram's adopted daughter. He did love her like one. It made him feel so special in so many ways.

"Wimp, you have paper work to be done, remember?"

Wolfram stood in front of Yuuri, his hand on his hip as he looked at him in a semi-serious manor. He looked cute when he did that.

"Gwendal said he would handle it all. He wanted to get away from Anissina's inventions. So she has Günter as her guinea pig, so no lessons for now!" He said happily. A thought then came to mind. "Why don't we all go out today?!"

Greta looked up at Yuuri with bright brown eyes and smiled with glee. "Wolfram, too?!"

Yuuri nodded. "Of course! No but us three here, is there?"

"YAY!" The little girl exclaimed as she hugged Yuuri. She quickly got down and headed back to the kitchen to ask and help the maids with lunch for their outing. Yuuri stood up and looked in the direction Greta ran off two. Wolfram looked as well, but almost confused like.

"You want all three of us to go out?" He said with a blushed oh so lightly dusted across his cheeks.

"Yep!" Yuuri smiled, not looking at the blond.

"A-Alone?" He asked again, his blush deepening as he looked over to Yuuri.

"Of course." Yuuri said as he looked over at Wolfram.

"O-Oh…" He stuttered, unable to turn from the Maou. The way he spoke just now, how he was looking at him… It made his blush become noticeable as his thoughts and heart beat ran wild.

Yuuri couldn't help but look at Wolfram the way he was. Something in him changed. He felt like he could except what was between them finally. The prince just looked so adorable that he couldn't help putting his arm around Wolfram's waist and bring him closer to him. He leaned his head against the other's head and took in the feel and scent.

"Y-Yuuri…?! What the beep are you beeping?"

Yuuri took his head off of the prince and looked at him confusedly.

"What?"

"I beep, what are you beeping?"

Yuuri's eyes opened.

He wasn't in Shin Makoku. He wasn't in the garden and he was in no way in heaven or hell holding Wolfram around the waist. Instead, he was in his room, staring at his bedroom ceiling, laying in bed, listening to his alarm beep.

"It was a dream…" He muttered to himself. Of course it was a dream! He wouldn't have held Wolfram, or looked and talked to Wolfram the way he did! He most certainly would not have acted the way he did with Wolfram. Not to mention, Wolfram wouldn't say beep when he was talking…

Another thing that was now nagging at him, was the fact that he wished he could keep dreaming that dream… It did feel strangely right… Was it cause he missed being at Shin Makoku? Or was it… Cause…

"I lo-"

"Yuu-Chan!!!" Miko interrupted him as she burst into his room. Jumping into an up right position, he looked over at his mom. "I have breakfast ready for you! Hurry up and get dressed so you can get to school on time!"

This was the beginning of his new life. He had a chance to change everything. Mom had forgotten that he was, or is, suppose to be Maou. His chance to live a normal life now. He had to block that dream out his mind, Shin Makoku, Greta, Conrad, Gwendal, Celi-Sama, Günter and even Wolfram… He had to push all his memories of them into the back of his mind. For his own good.

* * *

Hm… Interesting chapter, ne? I wonder how school will go for him, especially with new students and staff. LE GASP! Did I spill something?! Hehe, you'll have to wait for chapter 3!!! Please review! =3


	3. Not HELPING! Part 1

Hey ya'll! Sorry to have kept you waiting. Life has caught up with me, along with school. Not mention, I had a bit of a writers block for this chapter no matter how well planned out it was! -sighs- Oh well. At least the chapter is up and hopefully won't all be centered like the first chapter! =D I'm happy the second chapter didn't center! Anyways... Please enjoy chapter 3 of my KKM story and note that I do not own any of the characters!

****

* * *

A Chance to Change the Past  
Chapter 3: Not HELPING!! Part 1

Yuuri got dressed, ate his breakfast and went to school. He needed to forget everything. Everything and anything that was about Shin Makoku and the life he had as the Maou. Today was a new day after all! The day he was no longer the Maou. The day he got to be a normal high school teenager and live a normal life that had nothing to do with demon objects, the Mazoku, nothing at all! Today, he was going to learn about his Earth life just as he should! No crazy journeys, either. That was a bonus.

Riding onto the school grounds, he locked his bike up and grabbed his bag and attempted to walk into the school.

Attempted.

He bumped into a young girl, who was slightly shorter then him, but about the same height with blond hair.

"Oh, I'm so-" He stopped mid sentence as the girl turned around to look at him. He could not believe his eyes. Or more like, HER eyes! They looked the same and had the same emerald glow to them! And how she looked! She was the spitting image of Wolfram!

"Watch where you're going!" She told him sternly. She even gave him the same look as Wolfram did! Raise his voice an octave, and you had her voice! He couldn't believe it!

"I-! Well-! I-I…! Y-You see…!"

"Oh shut up! Such a wimp!" And with that, she stormed off, leaving Yuuri to not believe his eyes and ears.

'Wimp?'

Yuuri stood there watching the girl walk towards the school entrance. He was just called a wimp but a girl who looked and almost sounded like Wolfram…

'Has she been going to school here and I never noticed?' He questioned. After standing there for a while, he looked at the clock built on the school tower and headed in for class. The girl was stuck in his mind as he walked in class and sat down at his assigned desk. As he stared out the window, looking up at the clouds, his friends came over and began conversing with him.

"Hey, Shibuya! Heard you got hit with a baseball yesterday after spacing out." Said one boy as he sat on Yuuri's desk. Yuuri looked up and saw the young man. He didn't look familiar in anyway… So why was he making conversation with him all of a sudden? Wait… didn't he recognize them as his friends? Even though they don't look a bit what any of his friends looked like?

"I also seen that you bumped into the new girl in school!" Said another boy, whom sat just across from the double black and another person he didn't think he knew. "A foreigner, too!"

"A foreigner?" Yuuri questioned.

"Yeah!" Said the boy who sat on Yuuri's desk. "She's from a rich family, too! Something about her mom being a seller in adult products, or seductive perfumes, er… Something like that!"

"I think it's both, my mom has some of her products." Said the boy across from Yuuri.

"How would you know?"

"Dad got her some for her birthday just a few weeks ago – not to mention she's been braggin' about it ever since Mrs. Spitzweg came out with her new line of products."

The name then caught Yuuri's attention… Could it be…-?!

"Cecilia von Spitzweg?" Yuuri interrupted.

"Well… Yeah. Who else other then her new husband? He does his business in Europe though… What country was it again? Germany? Austria? One of those countries. But she and her sons and daughter moved here 'cause a Japanese trade consumer bought half the company."

'You mean… Wolfram and them… Have… FAMILY ON EARTH, TOO?!' Yuuri yelled in his head.

"Yeah. Her son's even landed jobs working here, too! Her company sponsors our school now. For sports, recreational stuff, clubs, school festivals, you name it! One of her son's was even knighted by the Queen of England herself!"

"Class,"

'That voice…'

"Please take your seats."

'That voice sounds… Familiar…'

Yuuri looked up to the front of the class room to look at the carrier of the familiar voice. And what he saw, made his jaw drop and eyes widen. A man with lilac hair pulled up and violet eyes, in a white suit and light blue tie, with a calm smile, standing behind the teacher's desk.

'G-G-G-G-G-G-!' Yuuri stuttered in his mind as he began to freak out.

"My name is Mr. Günter von Kleist. Kleist Sensei will work as well."

'How did Günter get to EARTH?!' Yuuri screatched in his mind.

"We also have a new student! Please welcome, Miss. Wolf Anna von Bielefeld!" He proudly announced, as he lifted his hand up to the door to present the new student.

And, to more of the double blacks surprise, came the young, blond girl he had just bumpped into this morning. The female Wolfram looked just like him! As Celi-Sama use to say in Shim Makoku, Wolfram looked just like his mom, now even more so gender wise! And now that he had a better look, he-she even had his-her-WHAT EVER's mom huge boobs! Let's be frank, when it comes to imagining Wolf with his mom's breasts, you couldn't call them that. Clevage and boobs were the best names to call them!

Yuuri sat there and gawked at the shocking sight before him. He just couldn't believe his eyes! Wolf Anna walked over to her seat. Which, to Yuuri's biggest dismay, was right infront of him. Yet, before she took her seat, Wolf Anna looked at Yuuri and glared.

"Don't stare, whimp!" And then she took her seat.

Blushing at the name he laid his head down on his desk, eyes swirling with utter confusion, surprise, and embaressment.

"How did my past turn out like this?!" He cried quietly to himself.

* * *

A fem!Wolfram! XD I loved it. I had a hard time being at least a little creative with his name, so Wolf Anna (which is a real name) will have to do. But my, my! Günter is on Earth and his new teacher?! If this is only part 1 of chater 3, what will happen in part 2 of chapter 4? One will have to find out! trust me, Yuuri needs to talk about his issues big time! More spoilidge? Well, dang. I just don't know how to keep my mouth shut! Ha ha ha ha ha ha~!


End file.
